Andromeda High
by Alessandra
Summary: AU What if they were friends. Or not..in highschool?H/T, B/Tyr R/D. Reviews make me happy! ^_^
1. Introductions

Okayu, first of all, this is *AU*. Therefore, all characters are being decharacterised in a way, because they're not in their normal enviroment. This is set in a high school in America, and yes, I *do* realise that Dylan wouldn't go to school at the same time, and Harper was on Earth, but note the abreviation at the top. AU. Means I can use my author's licence to do whatever the hell I want!  
  
Disclaimer: Concidering this is *fanfic*, I'm guessing you *know* I don't own them, right? All I own is a couple of pennies, a piece of card saying I'm a library member, tickets to the BTVS Halloween ball! Yay! And the plot. Except for the bit that I tell you I kinda borrowed. If ya want it, talk to me at slay_gal2002@ hotmail.com.  
  
Feedback: Do you know an author who doesn't want it? Cos I would like their autograph. Sure, stories are fun to write, but feedback is more fun!  
  
  
  
Beka held up a top to herself, and stared at it, her head on one side. First day of her senior year, and she was already nervous. It had something to do with her best friend, Erica Maru (A/N : I couldn't resist) leaving at the end of last semester, and Eri was going to a new school in Pennsylvania this fall. Beka was now going to a new school, Ascendant High.  
  
  
  
She threw down the top, and pulled another from her dresser.  
  
"Beka?" her mother called. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Mom! Coming!" Moving quickly, she pulled the top on, and did it up. She admired herself in the mirror. Yup, this would have to do. She grabbed her backpack, just as her mother called again.  
  
"Rebeka Valentine! Get your 17 year old butt down here *now*!" Obviously, her five second time limit to get to school was making her mom cranky. She smiled at herself, blew a kiss at the mirror, and ran.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rommie looked at her best friend in disbelief.  
  
"So your cousin is coming?" she asked. Dylan nodded.  
  
He looks so cute when he does that.bad thoughts!  
  
"Yeah, he's transfering from Boston. My aunt and uncle have moved," he replied.  
  
"So what's he like?" Rommie asked curiously, waiting for the lights to change to green.  
  
"I dunno. A guy!" Dylan laughed. Rommie slapped his arm.  
  
"No! I mean, what's he look like?" she asked. Dylan pulled out a photo.  
  
"Do you generally keep photos of your cousin in your pocket?" she teased.  
  
"Rommie!"  
  
"Just asking!" She looked at the photo. The guy was shortish, with spiky blond hair, and a wicked grin. His bright blue eyes beamed at the camera.  
  
"He's kinda cute!" she said.  
  
"No he's not!" Dylan said quickly.  
  
"Jealous much?" Rommie teased, as the school loomed ahead.  
  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Awfully defensive, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Trance ran a hand through her hair, then grabbed a couple of clips, and secured it back. She gave a teensy smile at her reflection.  
  
"Trance, honey! School in fifteen minutes!" her dad called.  
  
"Coming Dad!" she called back, then poured a little water into the dish her bonsai tree stood in on her desk.  
  
First day of school. Hope I meet some friends! she thought, as she made her way to school.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Beka walked to her new locker, muttering the combination under her breath.  
  
"56, 12, 38. 56, 12, 38."  
  
"That's the way to get your stuff stolen," someone told her.  
  
"Er, thanks. Who are you?" she asked, staring at the guy in front of her.  
  
"Harper. Seamus Harper, but don't call me Seamus. It's a closely guarded secret that it actually exists,' he told her, with a little grin.  
  
"Then why did you tell me?" she asked, smiling back.  
  
"Well, I figured I could try out this James Bond thing. And it doesn't really work unless you have two names, so I told you. Won't do it again ma'am, I promise!" he laughed.  
  
  
  
"Okay. What homeroom are you in?" she siad, smiling again.  
  
"Erm, a Mr Fargner, do you know him?" he saiid, reading the name off a small piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah! Well, no, he's my homeroom tutor. I kinda just started here. I can come with you, only wait a second because I have to.." she gestured at the locker.  
  
"Right. 56, 12, 38." He replied. "I'd better go, see ya."  
  
"Hang on!" she said, and then looked up. Harper had gone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tyr walked into the guidance councillor's office.  
  
"What have you done *this* time, Anasasi(A/N: I admit it, I can't spell his name) ?" said Ms Darel, wearily.  
  
"Nothing. I just got told to come here."  
  
"Original. I haven't heard that one since eighth grade, Tyr!" she said, smiling slightly. "No, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, stressing the word. "You told my homeroom teacher you wanted to see me."  
  
" Oh, yes, I forgot!" she said, slapping her forehead. Tyr gave her an expression that told her exactly what he thought of her forgetting that.  
  
"Yes, how is the situation with the foster parents going?" she inquired. Tyr's expression froze. He folded his arms.  
  
"Fine," he replied icily.  
  
"Don't give me that. I've known you since you were five years old, coming in here with finger paint on your jeans. Now, we will talk later. Now scoot." He still stood there.  
  
"Scoot!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Beka walked into her homeroom, and instantly recognised an old friend.  
  
"Rommie!" she said loudly, and then blushed when everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"I gather, Ms Valentine, that you have found someone to sit with?" Mr Fargner's sarcastic tones went straight over her head.  
  
"Yes, thank you sir,' she replied, and hurried over to sit by her friend.  
  
"Wow! I totally forgot you go here!" Beka said, sliding in beside Rommie.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen you for ages!"  
  
"My mom. I got sent to school with my aunt, it was all girls. She thought it would be better. And then my aunt got sick, and moved back here, and I go here now," Beka replied.  
  
"Er, hi," Dylan said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. This is Dylan Hunt, my best friend. This is Beka Valentine, Dee," Rommie said, jabbing Dylan in the ribs.  
  
"Okay! Enough with the pain! Hi, I'm Dylan, as Rommie said," he greeted Beka, sticking his hand out, while rubbing his side with the other. He flashed a dark look at Rommie.  
  
"Valentine, is it?' he asked, curiously, with a grin.  
  
"Oh, haha. How original. Do you know how many guys pick up on that?" she replied, rolling her eyes..  
  
"Obviously a sore point, then!" he joked, and Beka saw a small look of pain flash across Rommie's face.  
  
She's got the hots for him, she realised.  
  
  
  
Just then, the door to homeroom opened, and a young girl dashed in.  
  
"Ms Gemini, I presume?" Mr Fargner was down right frosty now.  
  
The girl blushed painfully. "Uh, yeah, I mean, yes, sir. Trance Gemini. "  
  
"You may sit over there," he replied, pointing at the empty seat next to Dylan.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly, and scuttled to her seat, still blushing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dylan,' Dylan said, sticking his hand out.  
  
"I'm Trance," she replied.  
  
"Cool name!" said Rommie, sticking her head over Dylan's arm.  
  
"Thanks," Trance replied shyly.  
  
"So I'm Rommie, and this is Beka," Rommie said, pointing to Beka.  
  
"Hi," Beka said. Trance gave a teensy wave.  
  
"So who are the people in this year?" Beka asked Rommie.  
  
"well, there's the normal jocks, and cheerleader types, but there's one person you really have to avoid," Rommie began.  
  
The door to homeroom once more opened, and banged. Everyone jumped, including the teacher.  
  
"This is way past the time for homeroom!" he exclaimed. "Now who is so late that they only turn up *after* the registers have been and gone. He took in the tall, well built black guy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh yes. Our resident troublemaker. Tyr Anasi. Take a seat, and don't be this late again!" the teacher warned.  
  
Tyr took a seat at the back of the classroom, passing the four sitting in the middle.  
  
*very* nice ass! Beka found herself thinking. Then spent half a minute telling herself she was an idiot.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Rommie muttered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
A/N: I would be psyched if someone could tell me how to spell Tyr's surname. And I know that Tyr's little scene with te guidance councillor was kinda like 10 things, but it is my favourite movie! So I don't own that. 


	2. Dylan the jock

A/N: wow! You like me! Here's chapter two. And thank you, you 6 who reviewed. I am a junkie, and my name is Alessandra.  
  
  
  
As soon as the bell went for the end of homeroom, Tyr pulled himself up, and moved so fast out of the classroom, Beka thought he must be on something.  
  
"So he can move fast when he wants to?" she asked, hoping not to sound too interested, but Rommie immediately picked up on the *interested* vibe.  
  
"Oh, not more questions about Anasazi, *please*!" she moaned good naturedly. Beka fiddled with her hair. Rommie took one lookl, and cracked up. "Beka, he hasn't been known to go out with a girl since, like, fourth grade! And he only ever does hang around with black girls from his neighbourhood or something. A white girl like you stands no chance." Beka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What class you got, Trance?" Dylan asked. Trance pulled out a purple notebook.  
  
"Um, Computer studies, in the lab," she said finally.  
  
"Cool, that's what me and Dylan have, and Beka too!" Rommie said happily.  
  
The four moved off to the computer lab, where Beka instantly spotted Harper, chatting to one of the teachers.  
  
"Hey! You disappeared on me, and, where were you? You didn't go to homeroom," she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"They had a bug in the system here, and the teacher in charge grabbed me when she found me, and got me to sort it out. Bugs be gone!" he said, brandishing an imaginary spray can.  
  
"How did they know you were good with computers, Harper?" Dylan asked. Harper gave a sheepish grin which Beka now recognised as his tradmark.  
  
"If you hack into the school system often enough, and from fourth grade, you're likely to get it put on your permant record," he said.  
  
"Fourth grade? I thought schools had all kinds of walls up," Beka said, interested.  
  
"Yup, they do. Meet Harper, resident genius," Harper cracked. Dylan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, *resident genius*, you forgot to grab lunch. So you've not got any," he said. Harper's face dropped.  
  
"You have a coupla dollars you can lend your wonderful cousin, dontcha Dee?" he asked, hopefully, a puppydog expression on his face. Dylan shook his head.  
  
"Brown bagging it today," he replied. Harper turned the eyes on Beka. She laughed, and held up her empty hands. "Rom doll. Heard so much about you. All good. Give to the poor?" he said, with a small grin at the girl. Rommie was immune, however.  
  
"I have zip, Harper," she said. Harper looked at Trance.  
  
"Yeah, I can help you out," she said, digging in her backpack. Sure, it meant going a little short at lunch, she would only be able to have a sandwich, but he was so sweet.  
  
"Thank you! You are a princess, a.." his eyes fell on the backpack in Trance's arms. "A purple princess!" he announced triumphantly. Trance blushed.  
  
"It's just a couple of dollars, no big deal," she said nonchantlantly, but smiled shyly at him. He flashed her a grin.  
  
"Harper?" Dylan said, warning his cousin. Harper had a habit of wrapping girls around his little finger, and protesating they knew they were just 'friends'.  
  
"Yeah yeah Dee. Gotta get a computer, though," Harper said, indicating the students filling the room.  
  
"Hey Purple," he called. Trance turned.  
  
"Come sit with me?" he asked, a grin on his face. Trance nodded, and slid in beside him.  
  
She's headed for crush city Beka thought to herself. Trance and Harper were already talking, or, rather, Harper was talking, and Trance was listening intently.  
  
Rommie and Dylan had bagged a computer, and there was only one left. With someone she didn't recognise.  
  
An average height blond sat in front of the screen, looking bored, and tapping away at.. Beka read over his shoulder. Stock market reports? She glanced down.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Charlemagne, Charles," the blond said easily, sticking out a hand. Beka took it, feeling slightly foolish.  
  
"Since you appear to have finished reading my stock options over my shoulder, I assume you want to work with me, seeing as there are no spare computers?" he asked, arching a brow over an incredibly blue eye. She nodded.  
  
"Beka. Valentine. My name..it's Beka," she stammered, kicking herself for the slip in her composure. He gave a sardonic smile.  
  
"Please take a seat, Beka," he replied, indicating the seat beside him.  
  
"Okay, class, I want you to pull up a spreadsheet today," the teacher called.  
  
Charles leaned across to Beka.  
  
"You'd think there was some point to this," he whispered. She nodded. He was very cute, she decided. Sighing, he started pulling up web pages, and clicking them off the screen, then getting down to work.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trance watched as Hrper taught her how to do the assignment in threee *easy* steps. Then as he amused himself by changing all the screen savers to 'Harper, genius Hacker'. She smiled. Harper was cute, and funny, and, he seemed to really like her. Nobody had ever been that attracted to her. The only thing she could do was take care of things, and there wasn't a cheerleading leading outfit to go with that.  
  
"So, you think you can do it?' Harper asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He pulled up a page where everyone else was supposed to be, and let Trance get on with it. Remembering what he'd taught her, she finished the sheet very quickly.  
  
"Excellent!" he smiled. "New hacker, join the club!' Trance smiled back, just as the teacher came and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"You must be pretty good with computers," she said admiringly. Trance just looked at Harper. He shrugged.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Look, Rommie, we are *not* supposed to be surfing the web for pictures of Orlando Bloom, however much you enjoy staring at him!"  
  
"Well we weren't supposed to be playing solitaire, with naked ladies on the cards, but you don't seem to believe me!"  
  
"Look, let's just do the assignment, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Can I finish looking first?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Eventually, the class came to a halt. They split up to ho to various classes, then met back up for lunch.  
  
Rommie was sitting down with a tray of school lunch, that she looked slightly disgusted with, when Beka came up.  
  
"Hey! How was Amrican history?" Rommie asked cheerfully, as Beka sat down beside her.  
  
"Bad. The teacher is pretty awful, and I'm kinda failing," Beka replied, sticking a fork in her own food, and twirling it in fascination. "What is this stuff?"  
  
"Beats me. I think the popular opinion is glue, but there are a number of opther theories," Rommie replied. "I find it works best if you just don't think about it. And I can help with the history. It's my best subject."  
  
"Really? Wow. I can help in Math if you want," Beka offered.  
  
"Thanks. History is just easy, I seem to just remember everything, like files on a computer or something. I thik about it, and there it is," Rommie shrugged.  
  
Beka rolled her eyes.  
  
"A photographic memory, my kingdom for a phtographic memory!' she groaned. Rommie laughed. She opened her yogurt, and took a spoonful.  
  
"Sorry for dumping you in computer lab, but if I don't wok with Dylan, I don't know where he is. We're study buddies," she explained. Beka smiled.  
  
"No biggie. I sat next to a hottie, I think. His name's Charles, or something weird like it. He told me to call him Charles. He seemed to like me," she said, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Rommie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Charlemagne? You sat next to Charlemagne?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. So is he a big name on campus or something?" Beka asked, interested.  
  
"Like, majorly. He's the richest kid in school. His dad sent him to this expensive public school, and I think he was going to get kicked out, cos he refused to do any work. But he came here instead. He's a loner, most of the time, hangs a lot with the recluses, and keeps himself to himself. If he was friendly, then he *definately* likes you!' Rommie giggled.  
  
"Cool!" Beka said. Then she thought a second. "I still think Tyr is amajor hottie, though!"  
  
"C'mon girl, snap out of it! Tyr is nothing to Charlie-boy!" Rommie argued. Just then, Dylan walked up.  
  
"Charlie?" he asked. Rommie smiled.  
  
"Chalremagne is interested in her," she told him. Beka poked her.  
  
"Really?" Dylan asked. Beka relunctantly nodded.  
  
"Hey people, Harper is here!" said someone behind Dylan.  
  
"I forgot my beloved cousin," Dylan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Beka stifled a laugh, as Harper stuck his head around Dylan.  
  
"Dylan, you need to shrink. I can't see through you," he complained.  
  
"It's not my fault you're short," Dyaln said, reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, but you're all broad, and, hey! I think you need to go on a diet, cuz!" Harper announced, poking Dylan in the ribs.  
  
"It's muscle!" he protested.  
  
"Meet Dylan. One of the jocks I mentioned earlier,' Rommie said to Beka, with a grin.  
  
"really?" Beka asked. "what do you play?'  
  
"Footvball. I'm the captain," Dylan said proudly.  
  
"Which means every girl in the three mile radius throws herself at him. And he has a ball," Rommie said.  
  
"It's not my fault I'm cute, good looking, and funny!" Dylan protested again.  
  
"Hey! Your jokes are funnier than mine!' Harper said, causing a genuine wave of amusement in the girls. Dylan punched him while Harper was laughing.  
  
"Ow! I'm not a jock too, you know!" Harper said, rubbing his arm. Dylan smiled smugly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Trance said, coming up with a sandwich in her hands.  
  
"Hey. What you got there, tuna and mayo?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Dylan, down! You've had your lunch, leave Trance's alone!" Rommie ordered, when Trance nodded. "honestly, he's worse than a dog!"  
  
"I get hungry being all sporty," Dylan said, rubbing his stomach. Trance handed him half of her sandwich, which he wolfed down.  
  
"Trance! Don't believe him, he gets plenty to eat. Dylan, apologise!" Rommie commanded. Dylan gave Trance a small smile.  
  
"That's all right," Trance said.  
  
"Trance! My purple princess!' Harper shouted, flinging himself at Trance, who looked slightly taken aback at this onslaught of teenage male. "Uh, hi Harper,' she said uncertainly. He grinned.  
  
"So you on for helping me with Bio now?" he asked her. She smiled.  
  
"Totally. You got your text book?" Trance asked. Harper fumbled in his bag.  
  
"Yup! " he said, holding it up triumphantly.  
  
"So you understand that the anareobic respiration builds up an oxygen debt?" was the last the three heard of Harper and Trance before they disappeared inside.  
  
"So, tell em, what are the football team like?" asked Beka, for want of coversation. Rommie groaned, as the conversation disappeared under a wave of tactics, and plans.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what ya think? I know, I said this was T/B, but this is a new plot twist. And btw, just so you know, I don't particualrly like Dylan. But I'm keeping him intact for Rommie. Questions, comments, complaints, send them to slay_gal2002@hotmail.com. Or review.  
  
Hell, flame, I don't care. All flames will be used to light Tyr's chain shirt on fire. Anyone with an answer for him always wearing that when the rest of the crew change, please tell me. 


	3. Dylan the jerk

A/N: Okay, just establishing, I rally do not like Dylan. I think he's ugly, and a man slut. And he slept with Charlemagne's wife! And Spike( James Masters alternate persona) is too cute to be cheated on! So he's showing his roots here. But I will make him behave soon, I promise. BTW, all you Beka and Tyr lovers, this chapter's for you. I hated reading R and J in class, because if you're in Co ed, it means snickers abound. So rolling with laughs. Ansd romance. Alessandra, shut up! Shutting up now.  
  
That night, Trance got home, and dumped her bag. She lay back on her bed, smiling dreamily. Harper was really nice, and cute, and he was always xomplimenting her, and getting her to help him and stuff. Plus, he always smiled when he saw her, which her mom had always said was a sign a guy liked you. Her smile disappeared for a second. Mom had been gone four years, and she still couldn't get used to it.  
  
"Trance!"  
  
"Coming Daddy!" she called back, and got up off her bed. Daydreaming about Harper would just have to wait.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dylan, Rommie and Harper walked home together, Dylan tossing a ball up and down.  
  
"So, Harper, what do you think of Ascendent High?" Rommie asked, joking.  
  
"The girls are kinda cute," he said, thinking. Dylan hit him on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" Harper said indignantly.  
  
"Kinda cute? What about Trance, you guys were flirting a lot today," Dylan said. "Pretty hot, don't you think?"  
  
"Dylan, you're going out with Melissa!" Rommie said. Dylan shrugged.  
  
"It's a guy thing. We can look, touch, but not kiss. Now, what about Trance?" he said, turning back to Harper. Rommie sighed, and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that this was a conversation to last.  
  
"Yeah, she's sweet," Harper replied, batting off Dylan's comment.  
  
"Sweet? You guys practically were smooching right there!" Rommie broke in.  
  
"Nah. She knows she's just a friend. Plus, she's good at Bio, which is Harper's worst subject. You knew he'd make a friend in that subject before today finished!" Dylan laughed.  
  
"Trust in the Harper. The Harper is good," Haprer said, with a smug smile.  
  
"So you're leading her on?" Rommie said.  
  
"Oh, no, wouldn't do that. But she's just a kid. I wouldn't go out with her!" Harper laughed. Dylan jabbed him.  
  
"Maybe if you come to tryouts, I can get you on the team," he said.  
  
"Work? Exercise? Those don't work with a resident genius," Harper said, mocking shock. "Fine. "  
  
They walked home in silence, but Rommie coulsn't help thinking over what Harper had said.  
  
He may say she's just a friend, but does *she* know that? she wondered.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Beka raced into school, one hand frantically combing through her wet hair, the other wrapped around her breakfast. She had missed homeroom, and had signed in, but she was in such big trouble if she was late to English!  
  
She raced down the hallway.  
  
"Rebeka Valentine! Running inside! Explain yourself!" Mr Fargner struck again. Stopping she rolled her eyes, thn turned around, and plasted a sweet smile onto her face.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I had to go to the little girl's room. And now I'm late,' she said, indicating her sandwich.  
  
"That is no excuse!" he sniffed. "A warning, Rebeka!" She sighed. A warning meant that you were one step away from a detention. If you received another, you got detention.  
  
"Now get to class, girl!" She needed no encouragment.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Today class, we are reading Romeo and Juliet, by Mr Shakespeare, which, incidently, is also the exam text. We will read the balcony scene, and continue from there. I will need a girl to read the Nurse, and another to take Juliet. And a boy to read Romeo. Now, I will stop a second to tell you that there will be a production of Guys and Dolls performed this year, and as the top English year, you will be expected to audition."  
  
Trance stared at Harper, on the otherside of the class, next to Dylan. She wished Mr Jalson would choose him to read Romeo to her Juliet.  
  
The door opened, and Tyr Anasazi came in, sitting himself down in the back row.  
  
"Mr Anasazi, welcome. Since you are so late, you can do the honours with Romeo. And I expect to see you at auditions on Thursday, and detention again on Wednesday. Happy? Turn to page 31 in your books, people."  
  
The door swung open again.  
  
Beka stumbled in with her books.  
  
"Ah, Miss Valentine. So glad you could join us. Detention! On Wednesday please, and you can read Juliet. Page 31 now Rebeka, and start reading. "  
  
  
  
Beka almost fell into her seat, and pulled out her copy of the text.  
  
"Erm, Romeo Romeo whereforth art thou Romeo?" she said, rather awkwardly.  
  
"Now I know you have a problem expressing your emotions without using your tongues class, but a little more enthusiasm for this, please. These are beautiful words, make me believe them!" the sarcastic teacher broke in. "Again, Miss Valentine."  
  
"Oh Romeo, Romeo where forth art thou Romeo?" Beka said obligingly. Trying as hard as she could, in the hope she could escape more detention, she continued.  
  
"Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" Snickers were breaking out, but she ignored them. She searched the class for the guy who was reading Romeo. Suddenly, Tyr spoke up.  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Beka gave him an appraising look, and continued.  
  
"Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
  
Thou art a thyself, though not a Montague. What is a Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face nor any part belonging to a man.  
  
O be some other name!  
  
That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called retain that dear perfection that he owes. Withouty that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself. "  
  
The snickers were still audible at this point, but most were admiring the two readers acting. Tyr grudgingly read, but this time, when he spoke, emotion filled his voice.  
  
"I take theee at thy word,call me but love, and I'll be new baptized.Henceforth I never will be Romeo." His words were laced with an undercurrent of meaning, and everyone stared at him, and at Beka.  
  
"What man art thou that, thus bescreened by night, so stumblest on my council?" Beka demanded. Tyr's body language gave no sign of his words, but his voice was full of gentle love, and laughter, and passion.  
  
"By a name, I know not to tell me who I am," he said. They continued, the growing scene enhanced by their acting as they went along. Tyr sounding more like he was in love than a huge black guy with an attitude problem.  
  
"Sleep dwell upon thy eyes, peace in thy breast," Tyr murmered, and the bell went. The class was completely silent.  
  
"Well, I expect to see you both for auditions," Mr Jalson said finally, and the class broke up in a chatter of excitement.  
  
"I didn't know you and Tyr already had a thing!" squealed Rommie to Beka.  
  
"We don't," Beka replied dazedly. Tyr was heading out of the classroom, his copy of Romeo and Juliet tucked under one arm, avoiding people and questions. She raced after him.  
  
"Tyr? Tyr!" she yelled, and he allowed her to catch up.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Well, I..I wondered how you could act like that." He stopped.  
  
"It was just acting. It didn't mean anything. Look, when will you white girls ever learn, I am not going to go out with you. Now run along," he siad, before striding off. Beka stoppd, her mouth moving silently in outrage.  
  
Harper and Rommie caught up to her in the corridor.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Rommie asked. Beka gestured wordlessly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Trance sat down in lunch, and tried to ignore her rumbling stomach. Harper had lunch two periods before her, and now wanted help on the asssignment from his earlier class. She had postponed lunch to be with him.  
  
"Hey!" Harper called as he walked up to her. Trance's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hi!" she said happily, and the two sat down to discuss Biology.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
"Hi guys!" Dylan shouted from across the cafeteria. He was carrying a football, and was with a group of players from the team, who disappeared when Dylan moved toward Harper and Trance.  
  
"Hi," Trance said relunctantly. She liked spending time *alone* with Harper. Only he had jumped up, and run over to his cousin. "Hey Dee," he greeted his cousin. Dylan gave a grin.  
  
"Have ya seen Melissa yet?" he said, jabbing Harper. "Quite the hottie, huh?"  
  
"I prefer them not to look like Barbie," Harper replied. Dylan's face dropped.  
  
"Well I scored with her best friend last weekend," he said brightly. Harper looked faintly disgusted.  
  
"And it doesn't bother you that if Melissa finds out, she will be broken hearted because shecdiscovers that you're a teenage male with an problem with women?" Rommie said, walking up behind Dylan.  
  
"Nah, she'll get over it!" Dylan said calmly. "She loves me! She's gotta learn she should put out before I need some snuggle before I explode!" He laughed. Rommie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I gotta get a book. I'll be back in a second," she said, walking away.  
  
"What I say?" Dylan asked, shrugging.  
  
Beka walked up then, and dropped into a seat.  
  
"Hey sunshine!" Dylan said laughing. Beka looked up.  
  
"Do *not* mess with me. I have PMS, detention, and Tyr Anasazi thinks I'm crushing on him, so is being arogant and unbearably annoying!" she snapped, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well you are," Trance pointed out, when Dylan had backed awa at the magic three little letters. When Beka glared, she hastily said, "Crushing on him, I mean. I don't mean about Drama."  
  
"I guess. It's just, now I've got to audition for this play, and I was hoping to sleep through my extra time," Beka moaned.  
  
"It's a musical," Harper said. She gave him a death stare. Harper took not the blindest bit of notice. "It's a musical, meaning songs. And Guys and Dolls isn't that bad. I mean, the storyline's lame, and the people.. and those weho audition for it? Seriously lam."  
  
"I'd stop, then run for the hills if I were you, Harper!" Trance advised, as Harper took one very scared look at the dragon that used to be Beka, and ran.  
  
  
  
"With speed like that, he could try out!" Dylan said. Beka glared.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Look what we *so* have to do!" Rommie said, excitedly. She held out a piece of paper.  
  
"Cheerleading Tryouts!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Any of you know whether Beka can sing? And again, all flames will be used to burn Tyr's chain shirt. I still would like it if someone culd shed light on why he wears it every show, when the others actually change. Does he never shower or what? And he would be so cute in a bare chest scene! Wiping drool of keyboard, and moving on! 


	4. Bitchy cheerocracies

A/N: My God! I have updated! Yeah, I know, kinda miraculous, but not. Bigger A/N at the bottom. In the words of Cecille, 'peace out!' (muse walks away, muttering, 'cruel intentions. It's always cruel intentions. No wonder I get put on hold.")  
"Oh no!" Beka backed away slightly from Rommie, who's manic grin wavered slightly, but she carried on beaming.  
  
"Guys, it's just what we need to get us into the spirit of school here at Ascendant High," she coaxed. "C'mon, team work, cheering, football players."  
  
"Rom, you're not the cheerleader type," Dylan protested. Rommie's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Oh yes? And what *is* the cheerleader type then, Dylan?" she said dangerously.  
  
"Careful, big guy," Harper muttered in an undertone. "She whoops your ass at most things."  
  
Dylan, however, ignored him. "Cheerleaders are people guys like me date," he announced.  
  
"What, anything with a pulse?" Beka muttered.  
  
"I *will* go to try-outs, and I *will* get in, Dylan Hunt!" Rommie was saying furiously. She whirled away, and hurried off, marking her name on the list on the board with an angry flourish.  
  
"Please tell me *you're* not going to go schitzo on us," Dylan begged Beka.  
  
"Try out for a degrading ritual in which younger girls prostrate themselves in a bizarre cattle market, so they can jump up and down, shaking pom- poms?" Beka arched an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Why not? Someone has to make sure Rommie takes her medication."  
  
"it's starting," Harper groaned. Trance gave him a shy smile.  
  
"And me? Could I be a cheerleader?" she asked softly. He grimaced.  
  
"Purple, you're real pretty, but you're not the yay school spirit type, either," he laughed. Trance frowned.  
  
"Beka, lend me your pen,' she called, getting up, ignoring Harper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did I agree to do this?" Beka mumbled, as she stood beside Rommie. Lines of girls filled the gymnasium, hair bobbed in ponytails, and various tight sports tops, and miniscule shorts were everywhere. Rommie's manical grin was firmly in place, and seeing a girl at the front swinging her arms out to loosen them, at once did the same, only more energetically so. Beka winced.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kimberly, head cheerleader here at Ascendant High. We're looking for three spots on the squad, so competition will be tough." The blonde girl gave a nasty smile to the group. "wannabes *will* be weeded out. You will only be listed if you show potential, and what we're looking for in a cheerleader."  
  
"Lack of brain cells?" Beka said in an aside to Trance, who smiled nervously.  
  
"No *talking*," Kimberley said in their direction, sharply. She smiled again.  
  
"What we're looking for in a cheerleader is athletism-"  
  
"Can she *spell* that?" Beka added.  
  
"-Elegance, and of course, good dress sense." Kimberly let her smile broaden. "Just to illustrate, you are *not* eligible if this is too difficult." She turned into a cartwheel, and jumped in mid point into an Arabic jump.  
  
"All those of you who don't have a chance, leave now." About five girls left immediately.  
  
"Right. Amber, and Jade will be circulating among you, taking names, vital stats, that kind of thing." They dispersed into groups as a brunette, and redhead armed with clipboards passed nearby.  
  
"Name?" The brunette demanded of Rommie, with a sneer.  
  
"Rommie," she replied, with a bright smile.  
  
"Whatever," the girl replied, with a curl of her lip.  
  
"Name?" she demanded of Beka, but her eyes lit onto Trance.  
  
"Oh, for God's sakes! Look, don't even *bother*," she told Trance scornfully. "If you're trying to live out Mommy's dream, don't. Please. You'll embarrass yourself, and her." Trance's big eyes filled with tears.  
  
"My mother's dead,' she said quietly, as one tear snaked its way down her cheek.  
  
Jade yawned. "And like, I'm supposed to care? Name?" she addressed Beka.  
  
"You bitch," Beka snarled, and raced after Trance, who had whirled away.  
  
"Freaks," Jade muttered.  
  
AN: Yeah, I know. Long time coming, very little, but I have two different profiles, and this one always takes longer to update. Plus, I'm in my GCSE year, so exams keep on falling on top of me. Two, I'm writing a *huge* Harry Potter fic, wit my mate Anita, under the name, Souless-Wonders. It's really cool, original, and we've almost finished writing it, so please, give it a whirl! Consequential is the title.  
  
On an upside, I will be updating this in the next two days, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you my lovely reviwers, who have forced me to keep this going. Next chapter, auditions for Guys and Dolls!!! Fun fun fun! 


End file.
